


Carriage Ride

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: Superfamily One-Shots [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Carriage Rides, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Peter is 4, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Peter's first carriage ride
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Superfamily One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456363
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Carriage Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I'll going on a carriage ride with my family in a couple of days, so I wrote this. 💕❤💕

Peter skipped ahead of his daddies. They were going on a carriage ride and Peter was thrilled. This was his first carriage ride, something about Daddy wanting him to remember it. He had been a little sad when Papa had told him that none of his uncles, aunt or friends could come. It was just a special Papa, Daddy and Peter thing.

Peter had quickly gotten over the no uncles, aunt or friends thing and was skipping ahead of his daddies. There were in downtown Brooklyn so everyone had shoveled and de-iced their store fronts so the sidewalk was clear. It was just this side of cold so when Peter landed directly on a line and looked back at his daddies with a smile, Steve could see rosy cheeks and a little red nose. 

“Papa, I did it! I scored!” Peter cried as he tried to jump to the next line. He fell short but took a quick step to land on it. 

“Wow Petey bird, you can jump really high!” Steve cheered as he scooped the boy up with a ‘swoosh’. “Let’s see how high you can fly.” With that Steve threw a giggling Peter straight up in the air and caught him as he came down. 

“ ‘gain Papa ‘gain ‘gain!” Peter clapped his gloved hands. 

“How about no,” Tony said with a disapproving look at Steve. Peter’s winter coat was slippery and Tony didn’t want Steve to drop him. 

“But Daddy,” Peter whined. 

“Here,” Tony conceded. He grabbed one of Peter’s little hands and Steve grabbed the other one. Together they lifted the boy a couple of inches off the ground and swung him a couple of times. 

Peter thought it was great fun as he squealed as he watched his feet swing back and forth. 

Steve and Tony looked at each over the swinging boy and smiled. Everyone felt happy with their little family. 

Peter was back on his own two feet when he saw something that made him scream with glee. “Horsies Daddy!! Papa, pretty!” he pointed excitedly. 

Steve gasped as he picked the preschooler up. “Wow! They are pretty huh?” He walked closer to the horses as Tony went inside the shop to talk to the owner and pay. 

The horsies were REALLY big and Peter leaned into his Papa’s broad chest. _For Papa’s protection of course._

“It’s ok buddy. They won’t bite, see, nice horsies,” Steve said as he pet the black horse with a white stripe down its nose. 

“Nice,” parroted Peter though he didn’t sound so sure. He reached out tentatively to pet the horse when it chose to snort. 

Peter burst into tears. 

Steve laughed as he tried to comfort his boy. “Oh, Petey bird. Oh honey it’s ok.”

“Did Betsy scare your little fella?” An older man with a beard and red hat came out of the shop with Tony. 

“Oh no, it’s ok. Betsy just snorted that’s all,” Steve said. Peter had already gone to sniffling. 

“Well old Charlie doesn’t approve of that. We don’t treat guest like that.” The man walked up to the black horse and shook his finger in her face. “Now that wasn’t nice Betsy. Say your sorry to the little man.” He gave the horse a stern look. 

Betsy turned her head to look at Peter and showed him her teeth in a smile. She let out a neigh and flapped her lips that made Peter giggle. 

“Thank you,” the man said. “Now Joe,” he pointed to the other brown horse who flapped his lips too, “Don’t you start too.” He rolled his eyes as the family laughed as Joe flapped his lips when Charlie wasn’t looking. “Now you guys ready for a ride?” he asked the small family. 

Peter gave an enthusiastic nod that made Steve and Tony laugh. 

About 10 minutes into the ride, it had gotten dark enough for all the shops to turn their holiday lights on. 

Peter was having the time of his life pointing from Papa’s lap at all the lights. “Wook Papa, wook Daddy!” Steve and Tony would answer appropriately with “Wow!” and “That’s a pretty light Petey.”

“Yeah, pretty,” parroted Peter with a little bounce on Daddy’s lap. 

“Hey Mr. Stark would your little man like to drive the carriage for me? Old Charlie needs a break,” without waiting for an actual answer the bearded man scooped Peter up and put him on his own lap. He handed an awe-struck Peter the leather reins and covered his little hands with his own hands.

Peter gasped and squealed with laughter. _He was driving the horsies._ “Go horsies go!” he called and slapped the reins. 

Now old Betsy and Joe knew that a little human had the reins and they had been in the business too long to know to now quicken their pace. They kept their slow and steady pace. 

Steve and Tony took a moment to chuckle at their enthusiastic son. “He takes after you.” Steve said. 

“The stubbornness to NOT take a bath he gets from you,” Tony said with raised eyebrows. Steve snorted. “What?! He does! I am not stubborn.” 

Steve couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore. “You are the most stubborn person I have ever met besides Bucky when he doesn’t want to do paperwork.” Steve laughed again when Tony snorted and rolled his eyes. 

The two men sat in silence for a bit with Steve’s arm wrapped around Tony, looking at the holiday lights. 

The lights were truly stunning this time of night. Mixers of red, white, and blue made up a flag for the Post Office. There was a sign lit up with plain, but still beautiful, white light that looked like a sneaker for the Soula Shoes store. At one point they passed a tree lot that was almost empty but the five or so trees that were still there were decorated with blye, pink, and red lights. A Jewish restaurants had a menorah. The Catholic church on the corner had candles lit behind the stained glass windows of Mary and Jesus. They had a small nativity scene in the front lawn . 

“Baby Daddy. Dat a baby,” Peter looked back at Tony as he pointed to the manger where a baby doll lay wrapped in a blue blanket. 

“You’re right Peter, that’s baby Jesus,” Tony nodded. 

This would be the first year the Rogers-Stark would be going to church because Peter was finally old enough to go to Sunday school and “learn” something. Tony knew they didn’t go to church as much as they should. No one in the Avengers Tower was over religious, came with the territory I guess.

“Daddy!”

A shriek brought Tony back. “What Bubba?”

“Daddy, daddy!” Peter said again and pointed. 

Steve and Tony gasped as they looked at the Elat Burger restaurant. The entire side was covered in lights. The lights were in the shapes of Iron Man, Captain America, the Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, and the Black Widow. Red and a light yellow (gold) for Iron Man. Blue and red lit up Captain America’s shield. A green Hulk was smashing the restaurant's sign. The sign’s last two letters were flickering so it actually looked like the Hulk had smashed it. Thor was calling down a white lighting bolt. A black arrow and a red spider were for Hawkeye and Black Widow. 

“Pretty,” everyone on the carriage said. The horses snorted as if admiring the creation too. 

“We _definitely_ need to order from them soon,” Tony said as he laid his head on Steve’s shoulder. His husband hummed in agreement. 

The carriage ride lasted only 20 minutes around town but no one could resist when Peter shouted, “ ‘gain, gain!”

But like any 4 year old, one moment they’re up and running around and the next they are asleep and down for the count. 

10 minutes into the second ride Peter was asleep on his Papa’s chest. Breathing little huffs into Steve’s neck. 

Tony laid his head on Steve’s shoulder as Charlie began to hum an old Christmas tune. Tony was a hard man. He had been through hell and back so being at peace and sharing his deep deep down emotions was hard. 

But tonight as he listens to the song playing over the chilly air with his husband and son by his side, he felt at peace. True peace. And like the true man and husband his was, Steve seemed to know what was going through his husband’s head. But he didn’t ask any questions, he didn’t ruin the moment with empty words. His words were simple but meant the world. His words were small but made Tony’s heart ache with endless love. 

“I love you,” Steve whispered into Tony’s hair and gave the top of his head. 

Tony hummed. And in one of those rare times where words couldn’t come, he tilted his head up and gave Steve a kiss. Filled with as much love as he could. One that would show Steve how at peace Tony was. 

And Steve knew. And felt at peace because he knew that his family was. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, you ok?”

A small whispered brought Peter back to the present. 

He turned his head to look at Harley. “I’m perfect.”

“Yeah?” Harley grinned. 

Together they looked at their twins, Wanda and Pietro as they giggled. 

Wanda looked back at her Papa and smiled. “Look Papa!” _She was driving the horsies._ “Go horsies go!” she called and slapped the left rein. Pietro had ahold of the right rein as was just as enthralled by the big black and brown horses.

The small children’s hands were covered but a middle aged man with a red hat. 

“Yeah, everything’s perfect,” Peter whispered back to his husband of 6 years as he snuggled back into Harley’s warmth. At peace. 


End file.
